


Sir?

by SinnerOfFoRennis



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Spanking, Vibrators, aaaaa im a sinner, but they can't suck, so are u, sorry mom, sorta - Freeform, that position where u can put ur dick RLY far someone's throat, u gotta rub their throat/ur dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerOfFoRennis/pseuds/SinnerOfFoRennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Eggsy came suckin Harry's schlong, plus one where he came with Harry's sick stick in his arse :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. plain ol' blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> id like to apologize, to my mom, and to all my innocent (ha!) friends who may read this, and i certainly apologize to /anyone/ that reads this, but i don't feel that bad since i know ima see u all in hell lmao

Harry's cock was stuffing Eggsy's mouth, spreading his jaw nice and wide and sweetly, precome drizzling down his throat, and he _gladly_  swallowed every drop. Both of them still had their suits on, Eggsy hidden, stuffed under the Kings desk. Eggsy palmed at his dick under the desk, mewling on the older man's cock as he lightly tugged on his hair, ever so not to hurt the young man. _But, oh, hurt me sir, please please, it just feels so good, hurt me._

 Harry groaned above him, thighs twitching as Eggsy hollowed his cheeks and moved up, paying extra, devious attention to the tip. Harry tugged on his scalp a little harder, and Eggsy went down almost halfway on his cock in surprise, choking lightly at his surprise. Harry scratched softly at his scalp as an apology. _No, sir, that was good, do it again, do it again, it hurt so good._

Harry's groans started getting louder, and just the noise made Eggsy's mind feel fuzzy, and he moaned on his cock and palmed his own faster every time, then Harry moaned more, causing a chain reaction.

Harry's hips slowly rocked, at least as much as they could on his office chair, driving his cock slowly deeper down Eggsy's throat. The little sounds, the little movements, the soft head petting Harry was giving him, was slowly driving Eggsy mad, and he palmed down on his groin as deep as it could, pain and all.

Eggsy reached up for Harry's free hand, gleefully placing it at his throat where you could _feel_ his own cock. Harry stammered, sweet, sweet, moans falling from his lips, at the realization. _Yes, sir, feel what you've done to me, feel how good I feel._

 Eggsy took Harry's cock deeper, his hand still at his throat, and swallowed around his cock, Adam's apple bouncing around his cock.

"Eggsy!" Harry shouted, the hand on his head shoving Eggsy as far as he could go, until his nose bumped into his pubic hair, choking him. Eggsy shouted around his cock, the hand palming his cock slamming to the floor, his entire body trembling as his orgasm rocked through him. He mewled around his cock, searing hot threads of come shot down his throat, adding to the draining warmth in his belly.

Harry lightly pulled Eggsy's head away, his cock slipping away from home. _No, please sir, I need more, give me more. Hurt me._  

"Oh, my boy, did you come?" Harry rubbed his hand from his neck up to his cheek, thumbing his bottom lip, looking down at him from his throne. Eggsy just looked at him under his lashes, licking Harry's thumb into his mouth, lightly biting the pad.

"Give me more, sir?"


	2. spanky wanky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd time Eggsy sucks Harry's dick and comes, this time, spanking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told u to expect more lmao

"Now now, Eggsy, we have all the time in the world, no need to rush." Harry rumbled, gazing down at his boy from the couch, hair still wet from a recent shower. Eggsy had just tried to deep throat his cock, before Harry pulled him away extremely -- way too extremely -- lightly. _Sir, why won't you hurt me, please, please hurt me, I like it._

"But I want it, sir." Eggsy almost purred, Harry's finger lightly touching his lips. Eggsy dipped his head down, taking the index finger in his mouth, curving his tongue and rubbing the pad as if to say, _This could be your cock, sir._

"Oh, my boy, you look so pretty, just for me." _Always for you, always. Pretty enough to break like a china doll, please sir. Please break me, sir._

Harry pulled his finger away, dragging it down Eggsy's neck, dipping along his collar bone, and tracing it down his pectoral, circling his nipple. "So pretty for me..." He trailed off.

Eggsy shivered, looking up at the older man from the other seat of the couch, siting sideways, facing Harry. He sat so pretty for Harry, so ready. His hands patiently resting on his thighs, sitting on his calves, back straight and head tipped down so whenever he looked up at Harry, Harry could see his pretty boy gazing up at him under his lashes.

Harry stroked his cock right in front of him, has been stroking for a while but Eggsy had patiently waited for his turn, for his taste. He couldn't help but drop his gaze to the reddening tip, how it leaked sweet precome, and how _oh, please give me your cock sir, just a taste please, just a taste._

"Eggsy, look at me." Harry rumbled, and Eggsy snapped his eyes up at him. "Go as fast or slow as I tell you, yes?" _Yes, yes, always, just let me taste, sir._

Eggsy nodded, and Harry let go of his cock, allowing Eggsy to finally, _finally_ , taste. He placed the tip in his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the slit, unsure what pace to set at the start. He licked further downwards, on all fours on the couch, ass up, slightly rocking with the want to be touched.

"You can go quicker. Not too quick." Harry commanded, and Eggsy did just that, eager and greedy to get more of his Sir's cock. He licked down, almost to the very base, an pulled back up, bobbing his head. For a split second, just for a second, Eggsy forgot to not go too fast, his mind fogged with lust and greed, his nose almost brushed against Harry's pubic hair, and then jerked back up the halfway of the shaft.

Harry growled,"Not too quick!" And raised his hand, bringing it down to Eggsy's arse. A shock of pain and pleasure licked up his spine, and he keened, Harry's cock dropping from his lips, as his own cock leaked white over the couch's cushion, a pained shout slipping from his lips. _Yes, sir, that's what I want, give me more, I feel so good._

"Dear god Eggsy, did I hurt yo-?" Harry cut himself off, Eggsy raising his head, giving him a guilty look as his Sir gazed at him questioningly. "Did-did you just come?"

"Siiirrrrr," Eggsy keened, his face hot.

"Oh, _oh_ , my _boy_ , come here, I'll let you finish what you started, at any pace you want." _Yes sir, anything for you, as long as I get your cock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, it's like, 6:30 am rn, haven't slept, yet I've gotten so much more done than I have EVER, so, coolness.  
> also: kudos and comment, those are there for a reason and that's to boost author self esteem. it's nice having self esteem


	3. 1,2,3 hup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back clawing and 69ing, soRT OF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my least favourite part of this thing, but it'll make do
> 
> also: shout out to jack that reccommended possessive back scratching

Eggsy hissed, slipping his mouth off of Harry's cock, pressing his forehead to Harry's left thigh, as his two fingers dug inside of him deeper. _Sir, not enough lube, but it's fine, it hurts, just a little, and it's perfect._

"Eggsy, keep on going, my boy." Harry groaned, dipping his fingers down so it pressed right on Eggsy's prostate. Eggsy mewled out into the open air, relishing the sweet pain, the sweet warmth pooling in his belly, licking up his spine. "Eggsy, tell me what you want-"

"I want you to hurt me." _Please sir, it feels so good, I need it, I want it._  "Please, Harry, I want you to." Eggsy clenched around Harry's finger to punctuate.

Harry growled, something purely primal seething inside his chest, thrumming against his sternum. "Move here." He hissed, slipping his fingers out to grab Eggsy's hips, pulling them so his arse was in front of Harry's head. _Grab me, pull me, do whatever you want to me, just give me your cock and hurt me._

Harry pushed three fingers in Eggsy's hole, and Eggsy shot up at the pain of the stretch. He pushed himself down on Harry's cock, mewling around the warmth. Harry's other hand reached up to just below Eggsy's underarm, and dragged his blunt nails down his side. Eggsy shivered, the nails bumping on his ribs, setting a sweet tremble in his bones.

Harry moved the hand to The left half of Eggsy's back, index fingernail digging into the skin, dragging down ever so slowly, making the muscle twitch below it. Harry's lips brushes on Eggsy's right buttock, teeth grazing down before biting, then pulled away with the skin between his teeth, dragging it out before it slipped from his lips as Eggsy tensed up.

Eggsy let Harry's tip bump at the back of his throat, keening as Harry dragged his finger side ways on his back, fingers delving, dragging harshly on his prostate.

Harry's fingernail kept on dragging on Eggsy's back, the muscles trembling with the onslaught of pain. _Yes, sir, it feels so good, more, more, more._

Harry's breath hitched when Eggsy sank down all the way, nose bumping to his balls, swallowing, and thrusted his fingers down on Eggsy's prostate, harder and faster, making the boy keen. Harry held the boys cock, giving soft, slow, strokes in comparison to the harsh dips of his fingers, prying Eggsy apart through the seems.

Eggsy  felt the hotness in his stomach release, streaks of come covering Harry's hand and stomach. Eggsy pulled off of Harry's cock, shivering in the aftershocks. Harry's nail had scratched all the way to the right side of Eggsy's back, anchoring him.

Eggsy was nearly going to suck his Sir's cock back in his mouth when he shoved his hips back to the side, and Harry slipped out from beneath Eggsy, sitting up on the bed.

"Turn around boy, let me see your back." Eggsy did as he was told, siting up, and straight as Harry slid behind him. "Perfect," Harry whispered. _Sir? What is that you say is perfect? ("Why, you my boy, you are the most beautiful perfection I have laid my eyes upon.")_

"Go look at your back in the mirror, Eggsy." Eggsy did as he was told, again, standing from the bed and turning his head to gaze at his back.

" _Harry's_ ," the scratches on his back told, like promises carved in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, haven't posted in p much two days, but u got 2 chaps in one day, so  
> kudos and comment I guess, that's p cool


	4. good vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayYO this stuff gettin too kinky for me to handle
> 
> but u ain't gonna kinkshame me, cause then you'll be kinkshamin urself  
> ;;);));

"Ha _rry!_ " Eggsy moaned, his head throwing back as the vibrations in his rear caused licks of sweetness up his spine. _So sweet, Sir, I feel like I'm melting._

"Oh, I hope you like this, boy. You shouldn't've kept your desires from me, Eggsy, I could've given you what you wanted, what you _deserved._ " Harry sighed, and Eggsy shivered, the last part seemed like a _threat_ , and he couldn't wait to make it happen.

Harry shifted to sit on the left side of Eggsy, right on the bed, right next to him. Eggsy hands itched to touch the firm, plump thighs, but his hands were tied behind his back, between him and the matress, and tear his pants off, lick at the V of his waist and lick Sir's cock in his mou-

"S-S _ir!_ " Eggsy panted, the vibrators tip swirling inside of him, the vibrations intensifying, and his cock leaked desperately. _I can't come. I can't come, Sir, not without your hands, not without your cock, Sir._

"Sir, I can't. I can't, I- _sir._ " Eggsy keened, his forearms wriggling under him, a sign of desperation, and dear god he hopes to the moon and back that Harry will give him what he needs.

"Can't what, Eggsy?" Harry smirked, and -- _god, fuck you, Harry,_ \-- snapped his eyes up to Eggsy's face, from where they were observing his body with the hottest of gazes. Eggsy sighed hotly, and took in a shaky breath, ignoring the sweet hums inside of him, concentrating of refilling his confidence.

"I can't come, Sir. Not like this. I need you to touch me, I need your cock in my mouth, just please. Please, sir." Eggsy huffed, and his face burned at his confession. _It's true, Sir, I need your cock, please, give it to me, I can't handle your sweet torture._

 Harry gazed down at Eggsy with hot eyes as he spoke. Barely at the end of his words, Harry grabbed the boys shoulder and flipped him over on his stomach, tugging him closer to himself so the boy could rest on his knees. He grabbed for the rope binding Eggsy's wrists, and with gentle, and oh so hot, care, slipped the boys hands free. The boy immediately took his Sir's cock out, the only thing on his mind, and licked it into his mouth, moaning around it.

Harry let out a sigh, and upped the vibrator to its highest and final setting. Eggsy shouted around his cock, hands fisting his trousers and his back spazzing, Harry's hand stroking up and down his spine, as his high licked warmth all around his body.

Eggsy continued to suck his Sir's cock, until Harry pulled his hair, sliding off his cock with a moan. Harry's thumb tugged at his bottom lip, plump and wet and red.

"You're so good, my boy."

_Ruin me, Sir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also omfg I'm so SO SORRY THAT ITS BEEN LIKE 3 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED A LOT OF SHIT HAS HAPPENED AND i kinda lost my mojo on it, i was gettin uninterested bUT IMA WRITE MORE I PROMISE YOUSE JUST GOTTA KEEP ON MAKIN MY PHONE BLOW UP  
> speaking of phones blowin up, don't forget to kudos and comment ;);););)))


End file.
